Seirei no ikari
by TherionLord
Summary: Atrapados por un nuevo espíritu insellable shido comprobara que sus citas con todas las chicas hasta ahora no han sido sólo teatro... Y que seas humana o espíritu los celos son algo a lo que hay que temer... Mucho... One shot ShidoXharem.


Hola hola hola gente! Este es otro de los fics que tengo pensado subir (lo tenia desde hace un tiempo pero no quería comenzarlo por que tenia mas sin terminar que quería quitarmelos de encima)

Este sera de Date A Live. Una serie que me gusto bastante pero que creo que tendré que mirarme las novelas ya que la serie termina dejándote con mas preguntas que respuestas… En fin aquí las protagonistas serán las chicas que como ya es costumbre en mis fics mostraran sus colmillos ante un nuevo enemigo que quiere obtener los poderes de shido.(los suyos propios y los de todas las que tiene selladas en su interior.

Nada mas que decir esperó que os guste:

 _ **Nuestro Shido**_

Atrapados en una jaula de energía y sin posibilidad de escapar con la nave o por otro medio shido y los demás tripulantes del ratatosk miraban al culpable de ello…. El espíritu apodado "Caos"...

El chico apretaba los dientes mientras se tambaleaba un poco por las heridas sufridas en la batalla contra el espíritu… Al haberse confiado había recibido mas daño del que creía y eso les había costado haber sido capturados…. De repente un pitido le saco de sus pensamientos….

-"Que es eso? -" preguntó

-"Hemos detectado un despliegue de poder enorme en el espacio en el que estamos… Y creemos que puede ser otro espíritu… -"

-"Genial lo que nos faltaba… -" se quejó el chico

 _ **{Empieza la canción}**_

 _Nan no tame ni Tatakau no ka tte Mou mayoinadonai  
no sa _

_Oretachi shika Dekinai no nara Riyuu nanka  
iranai _

_Koori mo kaze mo Hi ni kawaru Kokoro  
o hitotsu ni shite Shinjiru nda Supiritto dake o Tsuyoku _

Por el espacio avanzaban a toda velocidad tres estelas de luz: una violeta otra roja y otra azul….y si se fijaba con atención dentro de ellas se podía apreciar unas figuras "humanas"...

 _Eranda no wa Dare de mo nai sa Oretachi jishin dattaro?  
Michibikareru Mama ja nakatta Kirinuite kita nda  
Hikari ga yami to ikazuchi ni  
Chikara o uketoru toki  
Kotaeru nda Supiritto ga _

Al llegar a donde estaban todos las estelas desaparecieron y se convirtieron en auras alrededor de cada una de las chicas

-"Vaya que bonito….compañía…. -" dijo caos sonriendo mirando a las recién llegadas

-"Tohka… Kotori…. Origami…. -" dijo shido sorprendido de ver a las tres

-"Jefa que hace aquí? -"

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada simplemente siguieron mirando al otro con la misma cara de pocos amigos

-"Que pasa os comió la lengua el gato queridas? -"dijo riendo el otro

-"Libera a shido… AHORA! -"gritaron las tres lanzándose a por él

 _Yes, Hyper spirit evolution!  
Oretachi wa ima Hitotsu ni natte Koko ni iru  
Yes, Hyper spirit evolution!  
Densetsu o ima Kakikaeru no sa Kono te de  
Makeru hazu ga nai no sa  
Minna no tamashiiga tsudotteru  
Kono sugata Nara _

Mientras tohka atacaba con la espada sin parar kotori atacaba con grandes bolas de fuego para terminar golpeando a bocajarro juntas….

Por detrás origami desplegaba todo su arsenal disparando balas misiles laseres y todo de lo que disponía

-"Tks malditos insectos …. -" gruñía el chico intentando esquivar como podía los ataques de las tres….

 _Suriru nanka Nozondenakatta  
"Yes" o tada oshitai dake  
Ima wa chigau Kachinokoritai  
Maji de sou omou nda _

Tras salir como pudo (medio calcinado entre las llamas de kotori y las explosiones de origami y lleno de cortes y tajos de tohka) y sin tiempo a decir o pensar nada el espíritu tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar unos rayos en forma de lanzas y viento afilado como cuchillas que salían de todos lados repentinamente

Esquivándolo por los pelos lo que no pudo esquivar fue las explosiones esta vez de sonido que salían de todas partes…. Caos cada vez mas cabreado intentaba ver de donde venían todos esos ataques si las otras tres chicas estaban quietas sin moverse …

-"De verdad creías que vendríamos solas y sin ningún plan a seguir para derrotarte? -" dijo kotori siendo la que sonreía esta vez -" eres mas tonto de lo que pensaba ... -"

-"Cierra el pico maldita pe…. -" dijo sin terminar la frase siendo alcanzado por uno de los rayos y por una onda de sonido que lo mando a volar…

-"Confirmación: Enemigo localizado. Procediendo a su eliminación… -" dijo una chica pelinaranja "aterrizando" junto a otra idéntica a ella

-"Así que tu eres el que quería hacer daño a mi darling no? -" dijo otra chica de pelo plateado -"muy bien basura permite que tenga el honor de hacerte desaparecer!... -" dijo mientras apuntaba una especie de bocinas de metal hacia el espíritu situándose una cerca de la boca…. -"

-"Yuzuru… Kaguya …. Miku… Vosotras también? -" dijo shido siendo lo único que podía decir viendo el "despliegue" de potencia de todas las chicas

 _Seigi ga aku o norikoete  
Rekishi wa shousha no mono  
Tsugi no mirai Watasenai as _

-"Lo siento miku san… Pero vas a tener que esperar tu turno… -" dijo una voz mientras caos era atrapado de brazos y piernas por manos que salían de agujeros

-"Que….? -" alcanzo a decir antes de ver como una chica morena le apuntaba a la cabeza con un revólver mientras le miraba con un ojo rojo sangre y con otro amarillo con un reloj

-"La única que le pondrá la mano encima a shido san….SERE YO! -" dijo pegándose un tiro en la sien…

-"Kurumi?! -" dijo shido sin esperarse la aparición de la chica…. El esperaba ver a yoshino y a yoshinon que eran las que faltaban….

 _Yes, Hyper sipirit evolution!  
Oretachi wa ima Hitori ni natte Koko ni iru  
Yes, Hyper spirit evolution!  
Densetsu ja nai Shinwa ni nareru jidai ni  
Osoreru mono wa nai sa  
Kagirinai chikara ga Yadotteru  
Kono sugata nara _

Mientras kurumi se copiaba disparaba y golpeaba por todos los ángulos posibles no dejando un sitio libre para que el otro pudiera esquivarlo miku lo remataba con un "solo" de su piano de tubos….

 _ **{Instrumental}**_

Después de conseguir escapar de los golpes de ambas caos se situó para atacar…

-"Vale se acabo me he hartado de jugar con vosotras! -" dijo intentando moverse del sitio -"Que?... Dijo mientras intentaba librarse del campo de hielo que había aparecido de repente atrapándole…

Para terminar la "reunión" una chica pequeña con una capucha verde montada en una especie de conejo gigante…

-" Esa energía… Creéis que todas han despertado…. ? -" dijo uno por detrás de la nave..

-"Si…. Dijo la mujer al lado de shido -"Su modo explosivo…-" _**(lo siento no me se sus nombres…. Pero se me entiende no?)**_

-"Modo explosivo? -" dijo el chico sin entender nada…

-"Es cuando un espíritu libera el cien por cien de su poder como ves ahora shin… -" dijo esta explicando… -"Pero no deberían haberlo hecho….ese estado puede ser peligroso si no se usa adecuadamente… Sobre todo para la capitana…. En su estado no debería esforzarse hasta ese punto… -"

 _Hyper spirit evolution!  
Oretachi wa ima Hitotsu ni natte Koko ni iru  
Yes, Hyper spirit evolution!  
Densetsu o ima Kakikaeru no sa Kono te de _

-"Tranquilos chicos…. -" dijo kotori envuelta en llamas -"tengo la suficiente fuerza para demostrarle a ese desgraciado lo que pasa si haces daño a mi onii chan! -"

-"Nunca dejaremos que hagas daño a shido san! -"dijo yoshino poniéndose seria y atreviéndose a gritarlo...

 _Yes, Hyper spirit evolution!  
Oretachi wa ima Hitori ni natte Koko ni iru  
Yes, Hyper spirit evolution!  
Densetsu ja nai Shinwa ni nareru jidai ni  
Makeru hazu ga nai no sa  
Minna no tamashii ga tsudotteru  
Kono sugata nara…._

Entre cortes dimensionales que llegaban a romper el espacio tiempo diluvio de misiles y lluvia de balas por los cuatro costados truenos y huracanes explosiones sonicas y el hielo de yoshino y el fuego de kotori combinado en un ataque final no se oyó ni los gritos del espíritu desapareciendo sin dejar rastro….

Tras todo el alboroto y cuando todos estaban ya a salvo y mientras shido intentaba no morir ahogado por todas las chicas que le abrazaban diciendo lo preocupadas que estaban (y terminando discutiendo por quien lo estaba mas tohka y origami por un lado y kaguya y yuzuru por otro y las otras tres intentando calmarlas el chico se escabulló un momento hacia otra de las chicas que se disponía a marcharse…

-"Kurumi… -"la llamo antes de que desapareciera

-"Ara shido san… Has venido a despedirte? Que amable… -" dijo sonriendo la chica

-"Solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme hoy…. -"

-"Bueno no iba a permitir que ese tipo te hiciera nada no?...al fin y al cabo la única que acabará con tu vida seré yo… -" siguió diciendo la chica

-"Kurumi….. Por que no lo dejas ya?... Yo no quiero hacerte daño no quiero enfrentarme contra ti….. Solo quiero salvarte de la oscuridad en la que estas atrapada…

-"BASTA YA! -" dijo gritando la chica -" no vuelvas a empezar con eso no vas a conseguir nada! -" decía mientras activaba un portal lista para irse

-"No pienso parar… -" dijo shido -"No pienso parar hasta que te salve! Voy a hacer lo que sea para salvarte y traerte de vuelta kurumi! -" grito el chico

-"... Te esperaré…. -" dijo la chica por lo bajo mientras era tragada por las manos

 _ **Vamos kurumi chan haz caso a shido y deja de ser tan cabezota el seguro que te va a cuidar perfectamente…. Y siendo como eres tu seguro que puedes pasarte a todas por encima...incluso a tohka si juegas bien :-) .**_

 _ **Vale ya paro de fangirlear XD… Hasta aquí este one shot espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW :-D**_


End file.
